Ruiva
by alrighttevans
Summary: Universo Alternativo. One-Shot. Um novo semestre começou na escola, mas a única coisa que James tinha na cabeça era a garota nova.


_Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling e a Warner Bros._

_Oi! Então, eu meio que adoro essa música e pensei: por que não misturá-la com outra coisa que eu adoro? E saiu isso. Ficou curtinha, mas era para ser uma coisa mais leve mesmo. Espero que gostem e comentem. Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Ruiva**

_por lumosmaqixma_

Ela estava sentada na mesa da frente, no refeitório. A intercambista tinha seus longos cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo que permitia que James pudesse observá-la melhor. Ela havia chegado ontem, no terceiro dia de aula. Disseram que houve um problema com o voo. Ela estava sendo recebida pelos McKinnon.

_She's got a family in Carolina_

_So far away, but she says I remind her of home_

_Feeling oh so far from home_

Ela havia falado com ele. Uma vez. Na troca de salas, quando James esbarrou nela _sem querer _— ou talvez porque ele quisesse ver aqueles olhos verdes como esmeraldas de perto. Ela disse que ele parecia familiar, como se eles já se conhecessem há muito tempo, e ele se segurou para não convidá-la para sair naquele exato momento. James insistiu em acompanhá-la para sua próxima aula, como um pedido de desculpas, já que ela ainda estava um pouco perdida em relação ao prédio. E o garoto aproveitou a oportunidade para descobrir o nome que ele estava tão ansioso em ouvir, além de saber um pouco sobre a garota que não saia de sua cabeça desde que a havia visto na sala da professora McGonagall, mais cedo naquele dia.

_She never saw herself as a west coaster_

_Moved all the way 'cause her grandma told her_

_"Towns, better swim before you drown"_

_Lily Evans_. O nome dela era Lily Evans. Ele tinha ouvido direto do sotaque americano dela. Ela estava sorrindo, o mesmo lindo sorriso amigável que ela direcionara a ele ontem, iluminando tudo e todos a sua volta. O mesmo sorriso que destacava as sardas que enfeitavam seu rosto.

O garoto não conseguia deixar de notá-la. Estava fazendo amizades facilmente — quem não iria querer ser amigo dela? — e todos pareciam gostar dela. Até os professores estavam impressionados. Ela era, realmente, impressionante. Os cinco minutos de conversa que tiveram já fizeram James ter certeza disso.

O moreno sentiu uma dor repentina na costela, e imediatamente lançou um olhar zangado para a sua esquerda, onde Sirius, que ousara interrompê-lo, tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

— Pare de encarar a garota, Prongs. Você vai assustar ela de volta para onde quer que ela tenha vindo.

— Não antes de afogá-la na baba dele. — Remus acrescentou, sem tirar seus olhos de seu livro.

Ele cruzou os braços, contrariado. — Eu não estou encarando ninguém. Eu estou só… admirando. — James corrigiu os amigos, voltando seu olhar para a garota, bem no momento em que os olhos verdes dela encontraram os castanho-esverdeados dele. Ela sorriu e acenou, antes de voltar sua atenção para Marlene e Emmeline, novamente.

Um sorriso bobo estampou-se no rosto do garoto, enquanto ele terminava seu almoço. _Lily havia acenado para ele. _

_She's a good girl_

_She's such a good girl_

_She's a good girl_

_She feels so good_

— Prongs está apaixonado. Prongs está apaixonado. Prongs está apaixonado. — Peter cantarolava, de boca cheia.

— Acho que ele bateu seu próprio recorde. — Remus comentou, sorrindo.

— Mama Potter vai adorar saber que o menininho dela está apaixonado — Black disse, enquanto apertava as bochechas do amigo.

— Pare — James tirou as mãos do amigo, lançando-o seu olhar mais repreensível — Eu não estou apaixonado!

— Quem é a vítima da vez, Potter? — Uma voz feminina fez a cabeça do garoto girar, junto com a atenção do resto do grupo, surpreso, e com medo de alguém ter ouvido mais do que deveria.

Marlene McKinnon estava atrás de Remus, com uma das mãos na cintura, levantando uma sobrancelha para o moreno, que engoliu em seco depois de notar que _ela não estava sozinha. _Do lado dela estavam Emmeline Vance, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, e _Lily, _sorrindo para ele. _Ah, ela é tão adorável. _

— O quê? Não, n-ninguém — Ele respondeu, nervoso. James nunca ficava nervoso. — Sirius só está sendo estúpido, como sempre. — Ele emendou, lançando um olhar fuzilante para o amigo, que ria, divertido com a cena.

James olhava, apreensivo, para as garotas. Quão psicopata ela acharia que ele era se Padfoot dissesse a Lily que ele estava apaixonado por ela depois de uma conversa de cinco minutos? Com certeza, _muito. _

Porém, para a sorte do garoto, quando Marlene se debruçou sobre a mesa, aproximando-se dos dois, Lily e Emmeline engajaram-se numa conversa com Remus sobre o livro que ele estava lendo. James fez uma nota mental para agradecer Moony por estar sempre com um livro mais tarde.

_She's got a book for every situation_

_Gets into parties without invitations_

_How could you ever turn her down?_

— Bem — a loira começou — se você não está afim de ninguém, acho que não está interessado na informação que eu tenho. — Ela provocou, com um olhar desinteressado, brincando com uma tira de cabelo loiro. _Malditas amizades._

— Que informação? — os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James brilharam com curiosidade.

Ela começou a batucar as unhas na mesa, num movimento despreocupado, enquanto James morria por dentro, ansioso. — O que você acha, Black? Eu deveria dizer? — McKinnon perguntou, ignorando o moreno.

— Hmm — Sirius colocou uma mão no queixo, tentando parecer pensativo e demorou-se por alguns instantes — Nah — ele disse, tirando olhos arregalados e uma boca aberta em protesto do amigo — ele não tem sido um bom menino, esbarrando em ruivas perdidas, prestando atenção em outras coisas durante as aulas, você sabe.

_There's not a drink that I think could sink her_

_How would I tell her that she's all I think about?_

Marlene tentou, e falhou, em reprimir a expressão divertida que surgia em seu rosto. — Oh, Potter. — Finalmente, ela voltou seus olhos castanhos para o garoto, que já entrava em desespero. — Acho que vou ter que guardar a informação para mim.

— Marlene, por favor! — Ele lhe lançou o olhar mais suplicante que conseguiu, na esperança de convencê-la.

A loira riu, junto com Sirius, de como aquela cena era patética. James apaixonado não era para qualquer um.

— Está bem. Estou me sentindo generosa hoje. — Os olhos dele se fixaram na garota, não queria perder nenhuma palavra — Então — ela continuou — aparentemente uma certa ruiva tem uma quedinha por você, Potter.

O rosto de James iluminou-se com a informação, enquanto um sorriso de orelha a orelha tomava seus lábios. Sua primeira reação foi olhar para a ruiva em questão, ignorando o que quer que Sirius e Marlene estivessem falando sobre. Neste momento, o olhar de Lily encontrou o dele, e ela sorriu, o mesmo sorriso bobo que James esboçava, apesar dele não ter percebido.

_Well, I guess she just found out_

_She's a good girl_

_She's such a good girl_

_She's a good girl_

_She feels so good_


End file.
